Facio Valitirus Fortis
by starkqueens
Summary: Annabeth goes to camp and soon learns that Percy is missing. Please read and review.


A/N: This story just popped into my head and I decided to write it down. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>It's already summer. School ended just a while ago. She was excited to go to camp, to see her boyfriend. She hasn't seen him for months now because of school. She wanted to make this summer the best summer for the two of them yet.<p>

Annabeth decided to call him since she misses his voice. She went to the nearest payphone since she forgot to charge her phone. She dialed Percy's home number. Miss Sally answered.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sally," Annabeth greeted.

"Oh, Annabeth. How nice of you to call. Are you looking for Percy?" Miss Sally said.

"Yes. Is he there?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. Percy isn't here," she said apologetically.

"Oh? Do you know where he is?" Annabeth asked.

"All I know is, he went to camp early. Isn't he there?" Miss Sally said, worried.

"Um, no. Actually, I'm not at camp yet. It's the end of school today."

"Is that so? Well, tell me if you see him already," Miss Sally said.

"Okay, Miss Sally. Thank you for your help," Annabeth said.

"You're welcome, dear. Take care," Miss Sally said.

"I will," Annabeth said.

She went home to pack her stuff. Feeling excited. She decided to go to camp later because she was meaning to go tomorrow but since Percy was already there then she is going later.

She told her dad that she'll go to camp early.

"Okay. Can you get my car keys?" her dad requested.

"Dad, you don't have to. I can get there using a cab," Annabeth said.

"No, Annabeth. I insist," her dad said, his tone suggesting that the discussion was over.

"Fine. By the way, Dad, thanks." She picked up all her stuff.

"You're welcome." He nodded. He helped her put all her stuff in the car. Then drove off heading to Long Island. When they arrived at Camp Half-blood, Annabeth bade her father goodbye and kissed him on the cheek. She hopped out of the car. Malcolm, her brother, saw her and greeted her.

"Hey, Annabeth." Malcolm smiled.

"Hey. Where's Percy?"

They walked toward their cabin.

Malcolm looked troubled.

"Percy's not here yet."

"What? But his mom said that Percy might be here."

"Might? He's not in their house?"

"No, he's not. Oh gods, where could he might be?"

"Maybe, he's with Rachel?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I heard Rachel will come here in three days. You should probably wait for her before you start freaking out."

"Yeah. Sure."

They went inside their cabin and Annabeth arranged her stuff. Then she went to the Big House to talk to Chiron.

"Ah, Annabeth. Welcome back," Chiron greeted. He was in his wheelchair form.

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled.

"So, what brings you in my office? Do you want a change in your schedule?"

"Um, no. I came here to talk to you about Percy."

Chiron looked confused.

"What about him?"

"Do you know if he's with Rachel? He is not with his mother and Miss Sally said that Percy came here early. But he is not yet here."

Chiron thought of it. "Well, that is a problem. But let us make sure first if he is with Rachel. Can you wait for three days?"

**-o-**

It was the day after Annabeth talked to Chiron regarding Percy's whereabouts. She was still worried. She can't contact Rachel. She didn't want to wait for three days, but she has no choice. She'll just have to cross out the days that passed and this is the first day.

Archery class was next with Chiron. Annabeth always listens to classes, but today she didn't. She didn't listen to any of her classes this day. She did not even know what they did in Sword Fighting lessons. Around the camp, she walked like a living corpse. Not talking to anyone. Not making eye contact. Not glaring. Not scowling. She walked pass the campers like they didn't exist at all.

She knew she didn't have to be like this, but she can't help it. Not knowing where Percy is is making her frustrated. It's like having a math problem that she can't solve and she _always _knows the answers to every math problem given to her. It's stressing not knowing where Percy is. It's annoying. And she missed him so much.

**-o-**

Day two passed like air.

Day three is as boring as the other two days of waiting. Annabeth was sprawled on her bed. It was dinner time but she was not hungry. She, surprisingly, felt excited because Rachel will come here tomorrow and she might be acquainted by Percy.

_CREEEAAAKKK!_

The door was being opened by someone. Malcolm stepped inside.

"Hey. I brought you food."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"You should eat because Percy won't like it if he hears that you were having a starve-to-death campaign."

"It's not funny." But she smiled.

"Come on. Eat it for Percy," he insisted.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she started to eat.

**-o-**

"Annabeth, wake up! Wake up! Annabeth!"

Someone was shaking her. She moaned.

"Annabeth, Rachel's here," Malcolm said.

Annabeth opened her eyes and jumped out of bed. She got dressed and followed Malcolm outside toward Thalia's tree. She saw Rachel's red hair. Chiron was there welcoming Rachel. She ran as fast as she could.

"Where's Percy?" she said as a greeting to Rachel.

Rachel looked confused. "What?"

"Where is Percy?" Annabeth repeated slowly as if Rachel was some dumb redhead.

"Why are you asking me? I haven't seen him since last summer."

"You mean, he's not with you?"

"No."

Tears started to fill her eyes. She paced. Muttering to herself.

"Annabeth, calm down. Let us talk in the Big House," Chiron said.

**-o-**

Annabeth was seated next to Rachel in the Big House. Tears running down her face. She can't believe Percy is not with Rachel.

Chiron and Annabeth told Rachel everything.

"So you thought that Percy was with me all along?"

They nodded.

"But he is not. So where could he might be?"

"We don't know," Annabeth replied.

"Do you know anyone that Percy might go with vacation or something?" Chiron asked the two of them. Rachel and Annabeth shook their heads.

"He doesn't have any relatives on his mother's side," Annabeth said.

Rachel nodded.

They discussed possibilities of where Percy might be and what he is doing there. But so far, nothing seems to fit the picture correctly.

More tears streamed down Annabeth's face. Rachel was also crying.

"We will do what we can. We will find him. I believe he is lost. Now, girls, if you excuse me. I have to discuss this matter to Mr. D." Chiron said.

Chiron left Annabeth and Rachel alone.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

"It's not your fault."

"We'll find him."

"Yeah. I know we will." More tears streamed down her face.

Rachel hugged her tight and whispered, "Be strong and brave."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review.<p> 


End file.
